


Life is a Con

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Criminal!Gwen, Criminal!Owen, Criminal!Tosh, Crimnal!Ianto, Ex-boyfriend Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto Jones had managed to leave his life of crime but after everything falls apart he finds himself returning to his former ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is a Con

He was so young when it began. He didn't know better. He just did what his dad told him to. He didn't know he was actually hurting people, destroying their livelihoods.

 

By the time he figured it out he was sixteen and dropped out of high school. He couldn't stop coning people if he wanted to. Or so he thought. Then he met him, Jack Harkness.

 

He wasn't perfect, no man is but Jack took a twenty year old Ianto into his home and taught him to do things the right way. He showed him things Ianto never would have imagined. Jack showed Ianto how to be honest and work for a living. He'd even gotten him a job at his fancy little corporation, and ever so slowly Ianto had fallen in love.

 

They'd been for flat mates for three years and Ianto had secretly loved Jack for two when it happened. Jack just left, and Ianto knew it was that he'd left not been taken. Some asking around revealed that the apartment had been pre-paid for seven more months and Ianto's bank account was filled with Jack's money in a way that had to be planned.

 

So Ianto, always one to persevere, tried to moved on. Maybe not completely, part of his heart would always belong to Jack, but enough so that Jack was just a small part of his heart. Ianto gave up on his honest ways, he hadn't really done it for himself anyways and returned to a life of crime.

 

Within five months he'd managed to move out of Cardiff into his own flat in London and get an office. By month six he had put together a team of criminals that, when united could run any scam. First, he hired Toshiko Sato who was a genius and could get him past any technological barrier he came into contact with. Next came Owen Harper who worked as both a doctor and the brute force when a job centered around Ianto's acting didn't work out. Ianto's latest addition one who he was still wary about was named Gwen Cooper. Mostly she was there for when Ianto had to sit back and run the con or when it required two actors but occasionally she'd also get the chance to use her amazing burglary skills.

 

Ianto's team was good at its job. They remained mere whispers in the criminal world yet continued to put enough word out so that they could attract customers who wished to hire their abilities. Life was going extremely well for Ianto and he found himself happy and content. His team was quickly becoming a family to him.

 

After one year of working together, they were all sitting around the kitchen in Ianto's flat playing cards when Ianto's phone especially for customers rang.

 

"Well then, go answer it Teaboy," Owen said with a small grin.

 

"You'll never let that go will you," Ianto asked as he thought back to the job where he'd had to work at a coffee shop to get the mark's attention and be hired.

 

"Never," Owen replied as Ianto turned to get his mobile.

 

Clicking the button to accept the call Ianto slipped into his professional voice (one he changed from his own just in case) and said, "Hello, how may I help you?"

A strong voice replied, "Hello, this is Jack Harkness."

 

Ianto froze momentarily causing his team to look at him imploringly before he asked, "What can we do for you Mr. Harkness?"

 

"It's a rather, sensitive, issue I'd prefer if we spoke in person." Jack said.

 

"Of course tell me where and I will provide you with the time my team can arrive." Ianto said already planning to send Owen in his place.

 

Jack responded instantly, "My apologies I forgot to say. I'm in Cardiff and if you tell me what hour you can be here by I'll set a location."

 

Looking at his teammates Ianto quickly tallied how long it would take and who would drive then he answered, "We can be there in about four hours."

 

"In that case we can meet for lunch at the Thai Lounge at Methyr Road." Jack suggested.

 

"That works. We'll see you then." Ianto stated and snapped the phone shut.

 

Rising to their feet Ianto's team chattered, "Who was that? What's the job? What's wrong? Where are we going?"

"Hush and I'll tell you!" Ianto said loudly to get their attention. "That was the one and only, Jack Harkness."

 

Blinking slowly, (she knew the story, they all did) Tosh asked, "as in, you should become a respectable citizen, Jack Harkness."

 

"Yes, that's the one," Ianto agreed.

 

"Now he is hiring criminals? Oh that's rich!" Owen said looking disgusted by the man.

 

Chuckling softly Ianto agreed, "and thats why we aren't just going to con whoever he wants us to we're also going to scam him."

 

"Good, he deserves it." Gwen agreed emphatically.

 

"I'll have to run this one from behind the scenes, we can't risk Jack recognizing me."

 

So the team went to Cardiff and did what it always did, hurt people and destroyed their livelihoods. Only this time they did it for each other, to cut away Jack's place in Ianto's heart. To ensure that they couldn't be hurt again.


End file.
